(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to color imaging, and, more particularly, to a color-imaging sensor using color prisms.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Several prior art inventions relate to imaging systems. U.S. Pat. No. 6,211,906 B1 to Sun describes an imaging spectrometer system for acquiring ground track images. A modified CCD video imager is provided having a detector array that is spectrally filtered by an attached linear variable interference filter. U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,076 to Wight describes a stabilized imaging system for aerial reconnaissance. Fixed and rotating prisms are used to improve image stability. A linear CCD array is used.